


5 Times Hamilton Had No Chill

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, And Madison is a great friend, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Broken Promises, Canon Backstory, Crying, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton also loses the fuckin ring, Hamilton starts a fire, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Minor Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Promises, Rejection, Sick Character, Texting, Thomas is an Anxious boy, although thats glanced over, dont ask how idk, oh god oh gee thomas had 9 siblings but only 5 of them lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: and 1 time he did.1# Suffering Sickness2# Broom Closet Confidence3# Revolutionary Set's Search4# Ring Rescue5#+6#
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson Past, Philip Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson, Sally Hemings & Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Suffering Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Fun historically true fact: He actually had 9 siblings, but 2 died in infancy, so too make this as historically accurate as possible, he will 7 siblings in this, oh god oh gee. Wait, nevermind, he has 6 now since the oldest sister Jane Jefferson fuckin' died at 25, oh god. Well, that's sad, especially since she was the closet with Thomas too. And also Elizabeth Jefferson, at the age of 30, so he had 5 siblings now. Oh god, oh fuck.

Thomas was sick, not horribly sick, just sick with the normal cold; he had gotten it plenty of times so it wasn't a big deal. He had dealt with being sick before, especially since he had 7 siblings- well, he now had 5 but that was topic for another time- and he had to prevent them all from getting sick too since he didn't want them to suffer like he was, so, he could say he knew how to take care of himself. He also had to deal with them getting sick since his mother was typically busy sometimes, so, he had experience dealing with sickness and all that. However, Alexander didn't think so.

Thomas swore anytime he sneezed or even coughed Alexander was in some state of alarm, like damn chill out, he enjoyed the fact that his boyfriend was concerned but not to this degree. He was started to get alarmed by how alarmed Alexander was. Thomas had an idea of why he was acting like that but he wasn't so sure about it, his mother died of some sort of sickness so anytime someone he cared about got sick he got he'd be in some state of alarm thinking in it was the same situation all over again no matter how much you reassured him it wasn't.

As natural curiosity took over Thomas he- hesitantly- gave Eliza a call.

As it rang for a couple of seconds, Thomas began to wonder if this was really a good decision before he could hang up a voice came from the line. "Hello?" He grew silent, "Thomas? Are you there?" He felt a slight bit of anxiety build up in the back of his mind, he really shouldn't be asking, it's none of his business after all. "Thomas," Her voice was filled with sass. "I know you're there and I know you well enough not to call for no reason. What's wrong dear?" 

"It's nothin' Eliza I just got a few questions for you," Thomas dismissed with the wave of his hand, it wasn't nothing, just a little concerning thought of his. "And those are?..." Eliza prompted.

"It's just that..." He sighed, looking down at the ground. "Was Alexander ever just so... You know? Overbearing when you ever got sick, because for me he just is and I'm not sure if it's just me or am I just being overdramatic about this situation, I think it is-"

Eliza interrupted him, a slight rush of panic in her voice. "Oh! No, no no, Thomas, I completely understand what you're getting at." She let out a sigh of relief, "I thought the same thing until I consulted him about, don't worry, he always acts like this, especially around Phillip when he gets sick." She reassured her soft tone calming him down easily; she had that effect. 

Thomas paused for a second, "Do you know... Why he acts like this? I'm not trying to dig into his past, I'm just concerned." He unconsciously twirled one of his curls around his finger as he leaned against the wall. "Well," Eliza paused for a second before answering, Thomas wasn't sure exactly why. "I'm sure he told you what happened with his mom, right? Because if he didn't then it isn't my job to tell you what happened," Thinking back on it, it made sense, he just wondered why he didn't think of that sooner. 

"He has, she died of yellow fever but he survived it. You're saying that's why he's acting like this?" He inquired, lips now pressed into a thin line. "Yes, it's the best idea I got, I'm not sure if it's exact but it's the only thing I have, I have my suspicions." Thomas nodded, Eliza was right, but the only thing he could really do was assure Alexander he was fine for now. "Thank you so much Eliza, I just wanted to make sure I was the only one thinking that he was overbearing when I became sick."

"It's no problem Thomas, I completely understand the need to feel like your not alone. Now if you mind I need to go, Maria is waiting for me." Thomas raised an eyebrow at that last statement. "Oh? If you don't mind me asking, why?" He inquired, "Well," He could practically feel her nervousness from the other side of the phone. "me and Maria are going on a date today and it's our anniversary and I want to make assure I look my best." Eliza explained.

"Don't worry Eliza, you always look your best there's no need to worry, anyone would be lucky to score a chance with you," He heard Eliza giggle from the other side of the phone and a small smile found it's way on his face. "Oh, you flatter me, Thomas! But I have to go, I hope you get better,"

"I will, and I hope your date goes swell too, bye Eliza," Thomas said. "Bye!" And Eliza hung up. 

Thomas let out a sigh, stuffing his phone in his pocket. He had gotten to the bottom of this situation whether Alexander liked it or not, and the only he could do is try and reassure Alexander that it wouldn't happen again. 

* * *

As much as Thomas loved his boyfriend, he couldn't cook for shit, if his life depended on it Alexander would fucking die. Thomas had tried teaching him how to cook but every time he tried something went wrong, that's why he stuck to cooking and Alexander stuck to setting the table and getting what he needed in order to cook. So with this information, you can most likely acknowledge Thomas's surprise when he woke up to the smell of smoke. He ran as fast as he could to the kitchen despite how much his body protested.

And in the kitchen... Well... It was a fucking shitshow. Thomas stood in the doorway slightly alarmed and slightly frightened for his own safety as he watched Alexander- who was holding a fire extinguisher, or was trying to hold one- extinguishing the kitchen stove. When he was done he let out a sigh of relief wiping the sweat off his brow and turning towards the kitchen door with a proud smile on his face, that was until he saw Thomas and it turned into a frown.

"Hey..." He shied his glance away from Thomas's. "Beautiful morning isn't it?" Alexander inquired shifting the weight from one foot to the other. "Alexander, what the fuck did you do?" Thomas asked with a deadpanned expression. "I cooked," He innocently responded with the tilt of his head, trying to hide the fire extinguisher behind him but failed too. 

"You tried to cook, you didn't cook you tried to cook but you set something on fire somehow." Thoma's hand found it's way too his face with a sigh. "Look I tried, but as you can tell it didn't go that well, so I'm just gonna get some order out, so go sit down or something like that while I go call in some order out, so-" Alexander tried to explain while widely gesturing only getting another sigh from Thomas. 

"Don't," He interrupted, narrowing his gaze at Alexander as he folded his arms. "Don't what?" He quirked his brow in response with the slight tilt of his head and squint of his eyes. "Don't get order out, I'll cook, or at least I'll try if you haven't completely fried the stove." He'd have to visit the store after work since he'd be working till Saturday and have Sunday off and Phillip was visiting Sunday and he actually liked Phillip so he wanted to get to know him so he was busy then. It'd just be best to get it done with after work then later so they'd actually be able to have food instead of having to go order out to get it instead. 

"Thomas-" Alexander let out a sigh, "You don't have to do that just sit down and I'll-" Thomas interrupted him holding his finger up and directing a glare towards him.

"Alexander," He said. "I'm not sick anymore, my fever is gone and if you want proof then feel free to go get a thermometer and check my temperature. There's nothing to worry about darling, I'm fine, I won't leave you I promise you," Thomas reassured with a comforting, small smile on his face. "You sure you can keep that promise?" Alexander asked shifting his weight on his other foot and finally letting go of that damn fire extinguisher. 

"Trust me, I'm not like you, I can keep my promises." Thomas teased with a grin, holding his hands behind his back. "Pfft-" He spluttered in response, "Shut up!" Alexander shouted back

"Make me, I dare you," Thomas stuck his tongue out at Alexander. "Is that a challenged Thomas?" Alexander inquired with the quirk of his brow. 

"Perhaps it is," Thomas suggested quickly turning sharp on his heels to walk to the bedroom, pulling out his phone and getting ready to text Washington that he'll be a little late for work due to a household incident that occurred this morning. "Then come back here!" Alexander hollered and Thomas could hear him chasing after him. 

Thomas shut the door and locked it right before Alexander could come in and got ready for work. Alexander would just have to wait for his turn to change since he fired up the stove, maybe if he chilled out sometimes and stopped assuming he'd die if he got a cold they wouldn't be late. 


	2. Broom Closet Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was sinful, but Alexander was anything but angelic, and neither was he.

If you were to tell Thomas a few years back that he'd be making out with the Alexander Hamilton- who he proclaimed as his political enemy- he'd most likely wouldn't have had the most pleasant reaction. Looking back on it, the idea wasn't so farfetched. Cause currently, as much as he hated to admit it he was in that scenario right now, living it up since Hamilton couldn't wait till the made it to either of their offices.

Thomas didn't mind being affection to his- currently hidden/private- boyfriend, he wouldn't mind doing it more often but work came in the way of that, along with the fact that they weren't actually public about their relationship yet either. Their relationship was too remain behind locked office doors until further notice, however, it was supposed to be behind locked office doors and not easily accessible closet doors. 

It wasn't that he didn't mind the fact they were in something like that, the rush of excitement, the heat underneath his skin, the warmth of one body against another; he fuckin' enjoyed it, to say the least. It was just the fact he could easily be caught; he could easily be caught with his shirt disheveled and a few of his top buttons undone, patches of skin blooming a reddish-purple color, and hair unkempt in comparison to how it usually was. He could be caught in a moment's notice and not even know it which is why he preferred the doors to be locked if anything else; but this time they weren't. 

The thing was that Hamilton had no chill. Maybe it was partly his fault, he had said some things to purposely provoke Alexander in that disagreement they had in the last meeting, and it was how he got in this situation. His hands traveling under Alexander's clothes as Alexander's hands were practically everywhere at once, trying not to make too much noise to not alert anyone. It was sinful, but Alexander was anything but angelic, and neither was he.

* * *

_"Enough!" Washington declared, both him and Alexander's eyes darted towards Washington who had stood up from his chair, face flushed with anger. Oh god, he was mad, that wasn't good for either of them. "But Mr. Washington! Sir-" Washington held his hand up silencing Alexander, he let out a sigh pinching the bridge between his nose. "It's clear that nothing will be accomplished in the meeting if the two of you won't stop acting like **children**. I expect for the both of you to act better then you did today, tomorrow. Meeting adjourned," Washington dismissed sitting back in his chair with a disappointed look. The papers on his desk were probably gonna keep him busy for a while._

_The other members there shuffled out of the meetings papers in hand, while Thomas stayed behind, gathering all his papers in his hands following behind the others. Madison would be waiting for him at his office, better not be late._

_Thomas didn't make it that far it until he was pulled into a broom closet by someone, someone who was mumbling swears under his breath as he dragged him in there. Thomas narrowed his eyes at Alexander with a glare, confusion spreading throughout his mind as Alexander turned towards him, his face flushed scarlet with anger as he stared at the man with fiery eyes. Thomas crossed his arms with a quirk of his brows. "What was that for Alexander? Not satisfied enough with the fact that we were both yelled at or have you come to yell at me some more?"_

_Thomas stepped back a bit, looking around the room, it was a closet, nothing that special about it. He looked down at Hamilton, confusion igniting in his mind, this wasn't like him at all. "You know no one's gonna be able to yell at me in here, right?" Alexander looked up at him and nodded, a look in his eyes that Thomas knew too well. "Yeah, but the only one who's going to be yelling is you," Thomas let out a snort and slightly buckled over in laughter, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Alexander stared at him with a bewildered expression, slightly squinting his eyes at the taller man._

_"Why the fuck are you laughing?! It isn't funny, I'm being serious!" Alexander pouted at him, crossing his arms which only made him laugh even harder. Thomas looked up at him, taking in a few deep breaths before letting his hands rest at his side. He gave Alexander an incredulous look._ _"What kind of line is that? Are you from some shitty romance novel?" He inquired, a slightly smug but mocking grin on his face. Alexander huffed striding towards him and looking to the side._

 _"Well it's the truth, don't diss me for saying exactly what I was gonna do!" Alexander crossed his arms, glaring at Thomas with narrowed eyes. One of Thomas's eyebrows neared his hairline._ _"Well if it's the truth then why don't you prove it to be the truth then? Hmm, Alexander?" So Alexander tried to do just that._

Back in the real world, he heard Alexander muttering something under his breath as he started to kiss down his neck, Thomas didn't both focusing on that but instead trying to support himself from falling down in the closet since Alexander liked to practically climb on him in order to do something. His breath hitched when he felt Alexander start to nip at his neck. "Alexander..." He exhaled, leaning to the right to expose his neck a bit more. 

"Put it somewhere where I can hide it, I don't need any questions about it," Thomas instructed, but Alexander let out a small scoff and moved up to press a quick kiss against his lips. "Don't tell me what to do," Alexander murmured, moving down to start unbuttoning his shirt when suddenly the doorknob started to move, Alexander froze and Thomas swiftly pushed Alexander off of him and tried to button up his shirt. Shit. 

As the doorknob moved, thoughts race across Thomas's mind as he tried to think of an excuse as to why they were here, especially with Alexander. It'd all be fine as long as it wasn't Washington, especially with the mood he was previously in. But then it could have been Madison, and that was even worse, especially since he was now looking. Anyone but Lafayette and Madison would be better- okay that was a lie and Thomas knew that but that was just considering the people who worked at his office who could practically affect his life in a way. But before he could even think of anyone worse the door opened and revealed a tall figure. 

"Oh, what do we have here?" That voice... Annddd it was somehow worse. 

Both Thomas and Alexander looked towards the door with wide eyes. Lafayette. Oh... _ **Oh no**_.

"So," Lafayette strode into the room, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Exactly 'ow long did you two think you could hide this relationship from us, eh?" Lafayette pondered with a grin. Thomas froze up completely, how exactly was he supposed to respond to this? He didn't know, he didn't know anything about it at all, if anything, the possibility of being outed without his permission was terrifying and Lafayette wasn't a good secret keeper when it came to thing like that. Alexander turned towards Thomas, buttoning up his shirt a bit before turning towards Lafayette with a wry grin, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Lafayette, my buddy, my friend, it's nice to get to chat with you again today," Let's just say Alexander should be an actor since he was playing this part off well better then Thomas was at the moment. "Same to you Alexander, say, did you really think that I hadn't figure out yet," Lafayette asked looking down at the man with a perfectly arched brow. Alexander looked to the side, a nervous look on his face. "Well- I ummm," He glanced towards the door before an idea hit him like a truck full of bricks.

"You know what Lafayette I gotta," Alexander started backing up towards the door that was currently open, he quickly glanced back and forth from the door too Lafayette, then, to Thomas; he felt guilt weighing him down but he kept on walking backward. "I got some paperwork I need to go," He met Thomas's eye's once more, guilt weighing him down yet again. "and sign so I'm just gonna go." 

Alexander turned away from them and walked away, unaware of how many notifications would be waiting for him in an hour or so. Guilt weighing him down every step of the way. 

**revolutionary set**

**alive but dead inside:** so you are telling me your fucking thomas motherfuckiNG jefferson

what the fuck man

 **BRAHBRAH:** WHAATTT

 **tomcat:** its not what it sounds like

 _@lancelot_ u are so dead

SO DEAD

 **alive but dead inside:** why wouldnt you tell me?! i need an explanation like now

how do you even kiss like???? do you climb him like a tree?

 **BRAHBRAH:** i need an immediate explanation

 _@lancelot_ give us updates

 **lancelot** : i hope youdont mind but im coming over to your office now

 **tomcat:** I do mind

i fucking do 

_lancelot is offline_

**tomcat:** _LAF COME THE FUCK BACK HERE_

**thiccerson & hoemiltion**

**hoemiltion:** holy fuck

HOLY FUCK

F U C K

 **thiccerson:** what do you want?!

the situation is already bad enough since you left me in that room alone

 **hoemilton:** my friend group now knows and Lafayette is coming to interrogate me

 **thiccerson:** you're on your own

 **hoemiltion:** what?!

COME BACK

DONT LEAVE ME LIKE LAF DID

Thomas swallowed thickly as he looked at his messages, lips pursed as his anxiety instantly spiked up a few notches. He still had to answer to Madison on why he was late but now he had to answer to Lafayette about his and Alexander's current relationship? That was worse since Lafayette wasn't the type to be quiet about certain things, although he was greatly sympathetic he wasn't a great secret keeper. He looked at his phone again, Madison, Madison needed to know before anything got out. Madison would listen, he always had his back after all.

Thomas looked up from his phone and at Madison who was currently sitting on his office couch, reading over some kind of report or paper he was given. Thomas hadn't asked who it was by but he could most likely guess it was by his secretary or someone like that, but Thomas just had the hopes that would still look at him the same after he told him.

"Thomas? What are you looking at me like that for?" Shit, this isn't good. Fuck, now he knows something is up now. Which meant he'd have to tell him, possibly changing his view on him forever, and possibly losing Madison forever. "Thomas?" Madison spoke up again, his tone filled with concern. 

It's just like a band-aid, the sooner you rip it off, the faster you can get over it. 

"Me and Hamilton have been dating behind everyone's back including yours." Welp, that was the worst fucking way you could have reveled, yep, he was screwed. 

Thomas bit his lip, not feeling any better than he already had, possibly even fucking worse. Madison looked at him with wide eyes, laying back on the couch. "I was- umm..." Thomas let out a small chuckle as he looked to the side. "Not expecting that?" Madison simply nodded, looking away and not saying anything else. He quickly got up from his seat, glancing towards the doorway. "Look I'll just go," He glanced back at him holding his free hand up. "It- it's not like I have anything against it I just need to-" Thomas nodded looking down at his desk. "Process it?" 

Madison nodded walking towards the door, looking back at Thomas before he left. "Yeah, process it," When the door closed, Thomas ran a hand through his curls, letting out a long sigh before laying his head on his desk. He was really going to need to get some anxiety medicine cause he couldn't handle this, he couldn't handle losing Madison, his closest friend- possibly his best friend. The only time he had been close with someone was with his older sister Jane and she was now...

No, no need to think about it anymore, there's surely an explanation why he left so quickly. Madison wasn't a cold person, nor a judgemental they had been through the thick and thin together, and now abandoning him didn't make sense. Or did it? Thinking about it he never really considered the options, after all, Madison had an eye for Dolley, a sugary sweet lady that he was sure had an eye out for Madison as well. 

His anxiety was creeping up on him like a wave he wasn't expecting, ready to crash down onto him at any moment and drown him, drown him where the only thing he could do was struggle for air and get none no matter how hard he struggled. One way or another it was going to get him eventually, but he'd prevent the inevitable eventually by getting too tied up in his work before anything else could happen.

* * *

By the time Thomas was done going over the third paper he was meant to review for tomorrow he heard his phone buzz, he was planning on ignoring it before it buzzed again. How important could it really be that they had to text him twice? It couldn't be that important, or at least he hoped so. Letting out a huff of air he looked at his phone to see that he had gotten a message from Madison, the same Madison that had decided to leave his office a while ago. Hesitantly unlocked his phone and went to messages. 

**Jemmy & Thomas**

**Jemmy:** hey i was wondering if we could go to a bar after this? You know so i could explain myself since looking bak on it wasn't the most pleasant way to leave the situation like that

back* and pleasant* 

**Thomas:** fine

 **Jemmy:** thomas dont be like that in my defense i didn't expect you too just suddenly say that

 **Thomas:** well ill give you that but still you scared me there. i thought i was gonna lose you

 **Jemmy:** and im sorry

look after this lets just go to that bar you like ill explain everything maybe get a couple of drinks and perhaps hamilton can join so we can sort this all out.

* * *

Alexander wished he didn't fucking join. That was a broad statement but it was also a true statement too. Another true statement was that he had never seen Thomas get drunk before so this- THIS- this was a fucking surprise, and he wasn't exactly sure whether he welcomed it or not. He'd never admit it but he missed the cocky, and arrogant Thomas more than ever right now. 

The thing was, he loved Thomas, dearly, he loved his dearly, it was the reason he was dating him. And sure, Alexander wasn't the most affectionate, and neither was Thomas himself, so his reaction to the fact that Thomas was a quite a doting drunk wasn't really that well, and you can imagine how it went when he was reminded of what he did earlier in the car ride back home. It was supposed to be a quiet car ride, perhaps with Thomas falling asleep while Alexander tortuously slower became sober. Madison driving the car while he and Thomas sat in the back seat; that was until Thomas asked him a simple question. 

"Alexander?" Alexander looked at Thomas- who he had struggled to buckle into his seat- who looked at him with large glassy eyes. "Why... Why did you leave me back that? I thought..." He inhaled a shaky breath, innocently tilting his head at Alexander as if he had said nothing out of the usual. "I thought you cared about me? Don't ya Alexander?..." He slowly drawled with a sniffle with a crestfallen expression.

Alexander sharply turned to look puzzledly at Madison in the rearview mirror. Did he know about this? Was this his plan all along to do this so he could get an apology out of him? Did Thomas tell him and make up this entire sham so they could go get drunk and embarrass him? To get some sort of payback? Well- maybe that was an over-exaggeration on all of that, but still! He had a point! He wanted an explanation, thankfully he got one. 

"Thomas is also more... Emotional when drunk, I'd be careful of what you say, Alexander cause one wrong word and..." Madison shook his head and continued on driving without another word, no matter how hard Alexander glared at him. And who exactly did he think he was ignoring him? Alexander rolled his eyes at him and turned back too Thomas who was still looking at him, expecting some kind of answer. 

See, the thing was Alexander knew many things about his boyfriend. Like how he shouldn't have left him in that closet to fend for himself since Lafayette had a tendency to pry for details, but what was he supposed to exactly do?! He panicked and left... And he felt really guilty afterward since he knew Thomas didn't do well under stressful situations due to his anxiety- which took a lot of confidence for Thomas to tell him thinking about it. And thinking about he didn't even bother checking up on him and so many things could have happened in that short amount of time- _oh_ , and now he just felt guilty. He didn't like that, he didn't want to feel guilty anymore. He didn't want Thomas to _feel_ hurt anymore since it hurt Thomas more than it hurt himself.

Alexander scootched closer to him, taking Thomas's bigger into his smaller one giving it a tight squeeze. "I... I do care Thomas I just wasn't prepared for it, I care so much about you, I promise." He reassured, "Then... Then why did you leave me all alone? In the closet?" He inquired his lip quivering as he moved closer. 

"I just-," How could he be able to explain that? How he betrayed him because he wanted to get out a situation that he caused? how could he explain that? Well, he'd try. "Thomas, I panicked and looking back on it- on the situation. If I could go back in time, I would have helped you but for now, all I can do is say sorry." It wasn't his best apology, he could make it up some other times. Maybe take him out to some kind of date or get him flowers. 

Thomas gave him a simple nod. "Please, don't do it again," Thomas leaned into his touch, letting out a small relieved sigh once Alexander wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Alexander," Thomas hummed. Alexander placed a kiss on his forehead, savoring this gentle moment between the two of them. "I love you too Thomas,"

And there in Alexander's arms was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, including himself as competition. His conscious was slipped out from under him liken a rug and he fell asleep with a smile ingrained on his face. A small smile grew on Madison's face too, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	3. Revolutionary Set's Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: People from the south(I'm from the south so ya) say ya'll a lot. How ya'll doing? What are ya'll doing? So if you ever write a fic that involves Thomas he most likely say ya'll since he's from the south.

It wasn't a normal day for Alexander, he hadn't imagined that he'd be doing this again but here he was. And luckily, he had his friends to help him this time, along with ideas of where to go and what to do, he was prepared this time, hopefully. But he wasn't prepared for how Thomas was going to enter the room. You see, Alexander was just lounging on the couch, texting his friends in their group chat and talking about what they were gonna do until Alexander heard the door to the room open and he looked up from his phone and at it. 

Thomas had strode into the room with large strides, confidence practically oozing off of him. Alexander arched a brow at him as he walked his stride across the room, a wry grin growing on his face. "And what's got you so excited Thomas?" Thomas grinned at him placing his hands on his hips a slight twinkle in his eyes. "I'm going to get to see Mary today," He beamed while Alexander cocked his head at him with a slightly bewildered look. 

"Mary? Who the hell is Mary," Alexander asked perplexed while furrowing his brows. "Mary is my older sister in case you didn't know," Thomas acquiesced slightly shrugging his shoulder while looking to the side but then back at Alexander. 

"Really?" Alexander spoke. 

"Really." He confirmed, with a curt nod. Huh, he thought Thomas would have been the oldest but turns out not. He wondered what it was like to have an older sister, he had an older brother but never a sister.

"I thought you were the oldest out of all of them," Alexander said as Thomas was walking towards the counter. "I'm the third oldest out of ten, sadly there's only six of us now since the other four are... Well, you can guess what happened to them." Alexander assumed that they died, just like Thomas's parents had. It looked like neither of them really had to worry about seeing each other's parents after all.

I guess that was kinda a relief. 

"Luckily though, I'm going to go see her after all those years we haven't. She isn't actually the oldest, she's actually the second since the first is gone but I'm still happy to see her." Thomas beamed, taking an apple out of the bowl in the middle of the kitchen counter. Both the living room and kitchen were combined into one. 

"When will you be coming back home?" Alexander asked looking back at his phone and typing away at his phone. "Around eight, maybe nine PM," Thomas responded looking on the clock at the wall. He should be leaving about now. "Well, I won't be at the house by the time your back," Alexander stated, still not looking up from his phone. He still had somethings he needed to plan with his friends. 

"Oh," Thomas's mouth fell slightly agape. "Who are you going to go see?" He inquired leaning against the kitchen counter with an arched brow. "Yeah, me, Laf, Herc, and Laurens are gonna go ride around the city today, might make a few stops for food and stuff," Alexander dismissed with the wave of his hand, looking up from his phone and at Thomas. "Well, I wish you luck with that, I should be going though, anything specific you want for dinner or can I just cook whatever I want too?"

Alexander shook his head, "As much as I love your cooking, don't hassle yourself in making dinner, just spend time with your sister and me and the others will go out and get dinner. Treat yourself," He suggested, giving him a small smile. 

"The same too you, excluding the sister and cooking part," Thomas quipped with an ever-growing smirk on his face. "Fuck you," Alexander responded with narrowed eyes. 

"I try," Thomas shrugged with a smirk.

Alexander let out a loud sigh, covering his scarlet face with his hand. "Shut the fuck up and go see your sister, I'm sure she'll get anxious if you stand her up for any longer." Maybe he was trying to get Thomas to leave, maybe he wasn't. And the truth was he was trying to get Thomas to leave, he needed to get him to leave so he when his friends came over there wouldn't be the possible risk of him hearing about their plan. 

"Right, right, need to go do that," Thomas placed the apple back in the bowl, they'd stop for food later. Thomas started to walk towards the door at a rushed pace. Best not to be late, especially for his older sister. "See you later, don't miss me too much," He wryly smiled at him. 

"See you later too, I'll text you when I get there?" Thomas offered while looking at Alexander with slight curiosity in his eyes. Alexander nodded, "Sure, want me to do the same for you?"

Thomas gave him a bright smile and Alexander's heart skipped a beat. "I'd be grateful darling," He turned towards the door, opening it before waving goodbye to Alexander. "Goodbye, darling,"

"Bye, honey," Huh, it'd been a while since he used that name, but it didn't feel as foreign on his tongue as it used too. 

* * *

"Well what about zis' one Alexander?" Lafayette inquired, pointing towards a silver ring with a blue sapphire the shape of a square as it's jewel. 

Alexander shook his head with his lips curling down. Too expensive, how was he was going to afford this, the only way he could do it was if he made payments on it, a lot of payments, years of it... "Some advice for you Alex is to consider rings that involve his favorite color, though I'm sure you know that is. Right, petit lion?" Alexander nodded with a growing grin. He hadn't exactly thought about it but it would work.

"Yeah... Green!" Laurens let out a sigh, he was friends with an idiot. Laurens didn't truly understand Alexander's logic sometimes, and sometimes he gave up trying to understand it only to go back later and try again; it was a constant cycle that loved to repeat itself over and over again. Sometimes, sometimes he just wished he had the power to read someone's mind, to know why they thought like that and why they did it. It'd make so many things way more easier. 

"Alex, no- That's your favorite color-" Laurens objected trying to stop Alexander before he got too far. Nothing ever good happened when he got too far. "Exactly!" Alexander grinned clasping his hands together. Are you following his logic here? No? Exactly, it makes no sense whatsoever. 

"Umm, Alex, I'm pretty sure that's not what Laf meant-" Hercules said, "Yeah, I know that but I got a way better idea!" Alexander interrupted as Hercules let out a sigh and shook his head. He wasn't going to listen. "And that is?" Laurens prompted with a quirked brow. 

"What if- and just hear me out! What if I get him my favorite color and I get his! You know? So we'll have something related to the other no matter what, I'll be special! I'll get magenta- no matter how much green is a far superior color, and he'll get green." Alexander vacillated while moving his hands slightly back and forth a bit. 

"Wow," Hercules raised his eyebrows at Alexander with his lips forming a line. Alexander turned around leaning on the counter with a sharply arching his eyebrow. " _Wow_ , what?" Alexander inquired with a tight-lipped smile. Did he think his idea was bad or good? He thought it was pretty good himself. "Just... Wow, I didn't think of that," Hercules admitted. Sure he might be inflating Alexander's ego a bit but it wouldn't be that much. "Exactly! I'm a genius!" Alexander exclaimed and Hercules let out a small sigh. Of course, it would. Of course, it would...

"I wouldn't start celebrating now amie. How are you gonna pay for it?" Lafayette asked. "With payments of course, or I'll just make a deal with Thomas to fully pay it afterward I propose." He simply explained as if there was no way that t eh plan could even go wrong. "And how exactly are you going to do that?" Hercules questioned folding his arms as he arched his brows. Did he even have a plan for what he was going to do? Because from his knowledge rings could be very expensive. 

"I have my ways," Alexander said with a sly grin on his face. He had his ways, he had many of them. Even when waggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh... Alexander you sly bastard," Laurens chuckled. He lightly punched Alexander's shoulder which made Alexander punch him pack. As the laughter between them disappeared, Alexander looked back at the display of rings with Laurens looking at them with him. "So the more important question is what kind of ring are you going for? Is it gonna be a diamond or-" Lauerns said while looking over all the rings, they seemed to be moreover diamond then anything else. 

Alexander cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Pft, no, diamonds are a scam, they're overused I want something more memorable like, ummm..." He tapped his fingers against the glass of the counter, eyes darting across the room. What exactly was he going to get? What was more special than a diamond? He had gotten Eliza a diamond ring- even though it was expensive as hell- to proposed to with but what would he give Thomas? 

"A ruby? That's the reddest gem I know," Hercules kinda suggested. Was it a suggestion? Maybe it was maybe it wasn't? You decide that. "Then what would mine be then? I'm thinking something green, but it would also go well with a ruby," Alexander pondered while rubbing his chin "Ah, a green sapphire perhaps? I think it'd look well on you," Lafayette suggested

"Or we could just ask the person who works here instead, you know, not waste our time." Laurens suggested, "Which was exactly what I was about to suggest-" Alexander started even though he was completely clueless to what he was going to do, "No you weren't," Laurens interrupted while giving Alexander a pointed look. No need to lie. 

"Shut up, we're not here to argue, we're here to buy a ring for me to propose to Thomas with and I'd rather not argue with my future best man right now," Alexander responded back with furrowed brows.

" _Future... Best man?_ " Laurens faltered, staring at Alexander with wide eyes, a slight twinkle in his eyes. 

Alexander nodded with a proud smile. "Future best man," 

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Laurens exclaimed with a large grin plastered across his face. "We got a ring too buy," The woman- who was currently reading something which she had now put down- looked towards the two with a surprised look, she turned towards them looking between the two. Laurens pushed him towards the counter, "Go on big guy, go and order the ring, all approve of it later." Laurens encouraged, backing up and then walking over too the others as Alexander watched him. 

"So what exactly are you here for sir? Is it rings, earrings, necklaces, we have it all." The woman prompted catching Alexander's attention once more as he turned towards her now. 

Alexander looked at the woman, she had platinum blonde hair pulled up into a bun, a few curls framing her face, slightly tan with skin, her name tag said 'Crystal'. "Crystal? Well isn't that a coincidence," Alexander lightly laughed, a smug smile on his face. 

Crystal let out a forced out chuckle, covering her hand with her mouth. "I get that a lot," She held her hands behind her back, cockering her head slightly to the side, giving them a humorless smile. "So," Alexander leaned onto the counter, "what can you tell us about the gems... Ruby and sapphire?"

"Any specific kind sir? Wait- what's your name? Just in case you need to make an order I'll need to know," She cocked her head, grabbing her notepad and pen ready to write anything done. It reminded him a little bit of himself when he was a kid and was eager for knowledge. 

"Alexander," He answered quickly only getting her to cock her head slightly at him. "Alexander what?" She inquired. 

"Alexander Hamilton, the Alexander Hamilton," He answered as he leaned onto the counter. "Okay..." She ruefully smiled at him while looking to the side, writing a few things down a notepad. "Now, is there anything you're specifically looking for Mr. Hamilton?" Crystal gave him a friendly smile. "I'm looking a ruby ring, along with a sapphire one." He answered back, folding his hands together. "Is this for a special occasion or something else?" She probably should have been able to guess that. People either came here for weddings, proposals, gifts, and stuff like that, it was obvious. 

"It's for a proposal, and I'm looking in to see if there are any rings I'll like for our wedding." Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, maybe he wasn't. Maybe it was his ego that doing most of the talking too looking back on it because it probably was. 

"Ring size?" Let's just say he was thankful that Lafayette and Thomas were practically twins or else he wouldn't' be able to answer that question. "The ruby one is 6.5 for a man, I'll have to test out mine though,"

"Any specific colors?" Thankfully he was sure of what he was doing this time. "Yes, I'm hoping for a more magenta-ish ruby ring, and a green sapphire,"

"Well..." Crystal looked away with a sheepish smile, "Green sapphires are rare, and we don't get them shipped here, may I suggest the gem, peridot instead? They're naturally green and aren't considered as much in weddings."

Alexander sighed, curling his lips downwards. "Sure, but I'm just trying to buy one ring now, specifically that ruby one." He'd look into what peridot rings would look like eventually, not now, but later. It'd be kinda suspicious if Thomas caught him looking at rings for no reason but he'd keep a mental note of it. He wanted something special for the two of them, not diamonds, after all there so boring.

"Do you wanna pay with payments or full price?" She asked. 

"Payments," He responded back. 

"How about half upfront and then will send the payments accordingly. Does that sound about right?" Crystal offered, it was the usual procedure to ask, she got tired of it sometimes, but she had to make sure everything was done correctly. "Sure," Alexander nodded, no longer leaning on the counter. "Fantastic, well, in an hour, come on by and we'll have a selection of rings along with prices fitted to your request if that's alright Mr. Hamilton? Or would you like to schedule it on another date or another time?"

"That's absolutely fantastic, no need to reschedule anything Ms, Crystal." He agreed with a curt nod. This was going to be perfect, he was going to make this perfect. No need to worry about any family blessings nor jealous siblings, just the future. "Great, well then I'll see you later, thank you for visiting Jemma's Jewelry," Crystal gave him a smile which he happily returned back with one. 

"No, thank you for your service," And Alexander walked away, only to return with Laurens another hour later. He left with his best man with a small bag that had a velvet box containing a magenta-colored ruby ring in it. 

* * *

"The thing is, I don't know what to say to him when I propose, do I do it off the top of my head or do I make a speech?" Alexander pondered out loud, they were currently in Laurens apartment, he was relaxing on the couch while Laurens sat beside him, Hercules and Lafayette sat on the two chairs across from them. 

"Well, mon amie what exactly do you like about Thomas?" Lafayette asked with steeple finger as he slightly tilted his head to the side. "Well, a lot of things," Alexander answered. "And those are?" Laurens prompted with an eyebrow nearing his hairline and looking at Alexander with a pointed look. If he wanted answers he needed to explain things or else there was no point in having this conversation. "Well..." Alexander started, "His stupidly good looking face, his unreasonably perfect hair, his charming smile- uGH! There are too many things to list!" Alexander groaned sinking slightly deeper into the couch, resulting in a small laugh from Lafayette. 

"It seems your quite... Infatuated with him, yes?" Lafayette asked, "I am... I am, but how can you blame me!" Alexander stated with an exasperated look. Maybe too him it was hard to not love Thomas, but that was too him, it's different for everyone. After all, he was the most good looking person- excluding himself of course!- in the office. 

"And to think too, eight years ago you hated his fucking guts, and now your practically infatuated with him." Laurens empathized. And it was true, they meet eight years ago, got together five years. However it didn't seem like that, it seemed longer, and that wasn't bad, however. Thinking about it, if he wanted to do this, he'd do it now, just in case, just in case something happened. Thomas had already gotten his leg badly injured a two or three years ago so he wanted to be sure he did this before anything else could come in and possibly ruin it for him. 

"It seems like yesterday you were screaming at him in a meeting," Hercules commented, leaning on the palm of his hand. "I get it, I get it times change and all but I need to make this perfect. You know?" He arched a brow as he gestured widely with his hands. "I need to know what he would want, how he would want to be proposed too!" Alexander maintained with a lost look in his eyes. 

"Well if you wanna learn what he would want, then, you'll just have to ask someone who he's closest with," Lafayette stood up and looked at the three of them, swinging his car keys around his finger and then catching them in his hand with a grin. "You all up for a ride?"

. 

"No," Madison said getting an incredulous look from Alexander. "What do you mean no?! You're his best friend after all! You should be willing to help us make him happy," Alexander shrieked, barring into Madison's apartment before he could close the door on him. 

"And you're his partner; therefore, it'd be mildly suspicious if either of us asked for his ring size, let alone, what kind of ring he'd want or how he'd like to be proposed too. Ask Lafayette their practically twins, trust me, when Lafayette doesn't wear his hair up you can't tell the two apart except for the accents. Especially when you're trying to comfort your friend after a really bad argument only too figure out that you hugged the wrong person, and that now that situation is really awkward now." ...That was too oddly specific. 

"That's... Oddly specific, are you okay?"Concern was laced in Alexander's voice as he quirked an eyebrow at Madison. "Fine. Perfect. Fucking fantastic," Madison dryly responded, "Okay, I'm just gonna ignore that, do you have any advice you can give me?" He conceded with a wave of his hands. 

"If I give you advice will you leave me alone? And never bring up what I just previously said again," In all honestly, he wanted to know what went down afterward's. How did Lafayette react? Did Thomas know? When did this happen and how did he not know of this? But he unwillingly agreed so he would get the answers he wanted. What he did for love. "Sure, now lay it on me Madison,"

Madison would have been fine any other day if Alexander came to him for help, but right now, right now it was 10 at night and he really didn't want to have to deal with him. But he had too, so he was slightly irritated since he wasn't in the mood too. 

"Fine, as Thomas has most likely told you he has social anxiety, which means anything too pivoted will make him anxious, so I'd suggest not proposing in front of the entire goddamn office, and knowing you Hamilton you've probably already thought about doing that." And at face value that was a very true fact, he had thought about that, in fact, it was his first idea. Thomas had told him about his social anxiety, too an extent too, just like how he had shared with Thomas his fear of storms. 

Alexander simply nodded, "Nothing too extravagant, nor anything too private, Sally Hemmings, she's his secretary, she should be able to help you plan out your proposal, but that's all the advice I can give you." Madison also added, while Alexander duly noted to talk to Sally Hemmings again. It had been a while since the two of them last spoke but he was sure that she wouldn't mind... Right? 

Yeah, she'd probably help him "Well then, thanks for the advice, I'll consider it."

"Like hell, you will," Madison rolled his eyes, as he walked towards the door opening it for Alexander and prompting him to leave. 

And Alexander actually did. (I'm referring to the advice, not the fact that he actually left.)

* * *

When he entered Thomas's apartment, a veil of silence was outstretched across the rooms, oddly peaceful but oddly off as well. He made his way to Thomas's- though, he knew soon enough be calling it their room- room, peeking in too see Thomas sleeping on the bed. He smiled, soon enough, soon enough Thomas would be his husband and he'd finally have everything together.

He took a quick shower and changed into his pajama's placing the box with the ring in it in his bedside drawer, he'd bring it with him to work tomorrow. Kissing Thomas's forehead, he curled up against him as sleep came to him quicker than ever. 

This was going to be perfect. Except when it wasn't, that's when he lost his chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only he knew that things were still going to be bad, despite the fact he lost the ring. 
> 
> Also, I had an idea. Would ya'll be interested in a fic called "How To Care For a Bird," and no, it's nothing like To Kill A Mockingbird because I've never read it before.  
> EDIT: scratch that I've figured out it's illegal to own a mockingbird so it'll be a regular bird. A regular bird named Dick since he had a mockingbird named Dick.


	4. Ring Rescue

This was fine, everything was fine. He'd be fine, this all be fine. He had just lost the ring, he had just lost the fucking ring and couldn't find it anywhere. The ring he still needed to make payments on!

Fuck he needed some consultation. 

_hoemilton has created a new chat_

_hoemilton added dead, urdying, and 2+ other(s)._

_hoemilton has named the chat **CODE RED**_

**dead:** alright whos who?

 **hoemilton:** @dead is lauresn @favoritefrench is laf @horsegirl is herc

madison we know @urdying

 **urdying:** you named me that just to make that joke didnt you?

 **hoemilton:** yep

but we got bigger fish to fry rn

 **urdying:** and what exactly do those fish involve me with?

 **horsegirl:** why am i named horsegirl?!

 **dead:** cuz every class has that one horsegirl

or guy idfk ive never meet one

 **favoritefrench:** what are these fishes we are frying?

 **hoemilton:** so are you all know im proposing to thomas

 **urdying:** u came too my house at 10 pm i think id knwo

 **hoemilton:** stfu madison thats not the point

 **horsegirl:** then get too it 

**hoemilton:** well i lost the ring which is why i called this code red cause i dont know what o fucking do

 **horsegirl:** YOU LOST THE RING?!

 **favoritefrench:** MON AMIE YOU ARE A PUTAIN D'IDIOT

 **dead:** sorry to tell you this but you are so fucking stupid i cant believe it! how do you FUCK THIS UP!

 **urdying:** I

HOW?! 

you had ONE job!

 **hoemilton:** STOP YELLINg AT ME AND LET ME EXPLAIN!

 **dead:** THEN EXPLAINE

 **hoemilton:** i checked everywhere in the house and its not there. I checked the car my jackets coats. i cant find it ANYWHERE. and im supposed to propose to today i set up everything and it has too be perfect!

 **dead:** calm down alex

deep breathes, youll find it.

 **hoemilton:** right right

thank you i was panicking

anyway 

WHAT DO I DO?!

 **favoritefrench:** oh noes

alexnader you cannot mess this up! are you sure you check ed everywhere

 **horsegirl:** he most likely didnt.

 **hoemilton:** YES

YES I DID

 **urdying:** what about your office?

 **hoemilton:** .

no.

 **urdying:** THEN GO DO IT

 **hoemilton:** i am!

Alexander looked away from his phone and at his desk. He had been pacing back and forth around his office even though there was an office party going on outside. He should be out there, getting drunk and getting ready to propose to Thomas yet here he was panicking in here. He rushed towards his desk and started to look in the drawers. It had to be there somewhere, he needed it to be there or else. As Alexander dug in his office drawer he felt the familiar texture of a velvet box under his finger, he felt his heart stop. That's where the ring and box were, _**holy SHIT-**_

He grabbed the box, not bothering to pull out the drawer, just to try and process the thoughts running through his mind, however, he didn't have much time to process it when Thomas peeked his head into his office with the slight opening of the door. "C'mon Alex, the party ain't no fun without ya!" Thomas exclaimed, his cheerfulness falling to a slight pause as he stared at him, furrowing his eyebrows with his lips turning downwards. "You okay Alex?" He inquired stepping slightly into the office.

Alexander nodded his head, grabbing the box and shoving it into his pocket, giving Thomas a sheepish smile. "It's nothing, Thomas, I just thought that I forgot something but it turns out I didn't," Thomas stood there for a couple of seconds before giving Alexander a grin. "Well then c'mon," Alexander curtly nodded.

"I am, I'll be right behind you just need to check something out first," 

Thomas nodded and disappeared behind the door behind it. Alexander let out a sigh of relief and pulled the box out of his pocket. The ring had to be there or else everything would go wrong. Nothing could go wrong today, he'd have to be sure of that. He opened the small velvet black box and in the middle of it was a silver ring with a magenta ruby in the shape of a circle on it. He smiled and closed the box, shoving it into his pocket and making his way to the door. This was going to be just perfect. 

* * *

Thomas wasn't expecting this, he wasn't expecting it at all. He knew something was going on, especially since Alexander had been in his office for so long but he brushed it off, Alexander was always strange but at least he wasn't working on something that wasn't due for another month. 

The party went along smoothly, he got drunk but then eventually got sober, other people came by and went. He expected it to be a normal office party, nothing too out of the ordinary. That was until Alexander got had practically yelled to get everyone's attention- which worked. That's when a sheepish smile grew on Alexander's face as he began to speak. And oh golly was Thomas anxious as hell. 

"Now, I know this is kinda out of the ordinary for me, I'm not one for grand gestures of love and shit like that, I never have been and I most likely never will. But I'll make a... I'll make an accepting this one time," He turned towards Thomas intaking a deep breath before starting up again. "Now, you might be wondering why I'm doing this, and you might know, but I still wanna get this off my chest cause I've done a lot to get up to this moment so let me have my sentiments before you interrupt me or anything."

"When I first met you, Thomas, I'm not gonna lie, I thought you weren't that bad looking until you opened your mouth. But although your opinions were shit and still are, and you still infuriate me sometimes- mostly because of your opinions- I still love you, like a lot. I didn't imagine that we'd be together, and I never would have but now looking back on it I'm glad we are now. You push me too be better than I already am- not in a bad way of course!" He let out a small chuckle and continued on with his speech. "Although I'm not the same person I was back then, I'm glad, I've managed to get better at stuff I never thought I would get better at."

"Although I'm more competitive now, I think it's for the better since, I've never been competitive to keep on trying to be a better person, not it a bad way. What can I say? You constantly impress me, not only are you clever and witty, but also a hard worker, someone that knows how to work hard but also take care of themselves when they need too. You hold a high bar for me, but it's just as high as the bar you hold for yourself. You've made me a better person than I previously was, but someone who I never thought I'd be able to be yet here I am." 

And the next thing Thomas knew Alexander was down on one knee, having pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring in it. "So, I hope that I can continue to grow and become a better person with you. So Thomas Jefferson, the person who I cherish more than you can ever imagine..." He inhaled in a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" The room grew deafening silence. Thomas let out a sharp gasp covering his open mouth. His heart stopped for a few seconds. 

"Alexander..." He softly said. 

"Yes, Thomas?" Alexander cocked his head to the side, a slight twinkle in his eyes. He had a smile- a genuine smile on his face. No... He couldn't do this.

"I-I-" He looked around the room, anxiety flooding his system. He couldn't do this, no, no not again. He promised. He could hear his heart pounding as if it was going to burst from his chest. He backed up slightly staring at Alexander with wide eyes as tears practically poured from his eyes. "I... I can't I'm sorry Alexander but I- I can't," He inhaled a shallow breath which practically seemed impossible to do now. 

Alexander tilted his head, getting up from one knee, tears burning in the corners of his eyes. "What... What do you mean you can't accept my proposal? Did I do something wrong did I-"

"No, no no no no. Honey, it's not that I just... Even if I wanted too I just... Couldn't. I'm sorry, I should just-" He looked towards the exit, a guilty look on his face. "I should go, I'm so sorry." Thomas speedily walked towards the exit ignoring the looks from everyone around him. Alexander closed the box and shoved it in his pocket, reaching out to grab Thomas's arm. "No! Why can't you accept even if you want too, it doesn't make any sen-"

"I just- CAN'T ALEXANDER! Just leave me alone!" He jerked his arm away from Alexander's grip and stormed off with clenched fists and tensed shoulder. Thomas quickly left the room closing the door behind him, and Alexander felt everyone starring at him. Why? What did he do wrong to warrant this just... WHY?! He stood there slack-jawed and unable to move as he stared at that door. Hoping for Thomas would open the door and walk back in and accept his proposal, but he didn't. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he was going to move his shoulder away until he heard a voice. "I'm assuming he didn't tell you by that reaction," Madison spoke and Alexander looked at him with wide eyes, his breath caught in his throat.

"Tell me what?" Alexander shakily asked. Madison gave him a sympathetic look. 

* * *

"Do you know what happened Madison?" Alexander shakily asked, he didn't understand. He never understood any of it. What he meant by he couldn't accept it even though he wanted too. What did it all mean? He couldn't understand it, nor could he find Thomas to help him understand it. Did his emotions mean nothing to the man?! It seemed like it, he wouldn't even return any of his texts or calls. Madison nodded sitting next to Alexander on the office lounge couch with a sigh, he met Alexander's eyes with a crestfallen look. "I'm afraid there are somethings Thomas hasn't told you yet..."

"What hasn't he told me?" Now he felt even more betrayed, what wasn't he told? How many secrets were withheld from him, how many things did he not know?

"He..." Madison let out a sigh as he shoulders drooped, "He made a promise to Martha on her death bed,"

"And that promise was?"

"It was that... That he wouldn't marry again,"

"But... But I'm his boyfriend, he shouldn't have to consider that... After all, she's..." Alexander's voice started to falter. The situation didn't make any sense at all, 

"Martha was there when no one else was there with him when his mother died she was there, when his siblings died she was there too, I always tried to be there but no matter what I did, but Martha... Martha always managed to comfort him better than I ever could, believe it or not, but they were even closer than I and Thomas ever would be."

"No matter what Martha... Martha will always play a role in Thomas's life somehow. Like how he went to France because she always wanted too, so he went for her. Just like you will, if you want to go to France then he sure as hell is taking you there, I can promise you that."

"Okay, I get that, but why didn't Thomas ever tell me that he wouldn't have wanted to get married."

"Ever consider that you didn't ask him about it?"

Alexander stayed silent. Thinking about he never had asked him what he thought. Thomas had asked him, well he hadn't really asked him about marriage moreover bring up the fact that it's a coincidence that they were both married before but that's it. 

"Anything else you need to know Alexander?" Madison asked while snapping Alexander out of his thoughts. He stopped starring at the ground and at Madison. "So, I was wonder if you know where Thomas is now?" Madison was worryingly silent. 

Madison bit his lip and looked away, "I'm afraid not Alexander, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

Alexander instantly stood up at the statement, glowering down at Madison who was still sitting down on the couch. "And why not Madison? Does our relationship not matter to you ow what?! Thomas is your best friend, I can't believe his best friend wouldn't even let me fix things with him! What kind of best friend are yo-" His voice was clipped, nonstop accusation spilling from his mouth. Ignoring how Madison's hands curled into fist's and his face started to flush red with anger. 

"If I were your friend I'd do the same with you!" Madison responded while standing up swiftly, practically towering over Alexander as he boiled with anger. "We all need time to process things, Thomas needs him, and if you were in the same situation you'd need time to process it too." Madison gritted his teeth and sighed. "You just need to give him time Hamilton, I'm sure he appreciated all the things you said about him but he made a promise to his now-dead ex-wife and now he has to figure whether he should keep it or not." Alexander nodded with a sigh as Madison sat back down next too him again. 

"I just... Wanna get this all over with, it was supposed to be perfect." Alexander sighed as he looked at the ground. Madison's placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. "Thomas will come around, just give him time," 

And Alexander waited and waited. It wasn't until the next day at 9 PM that he got a message from Thomas. He was told to come to a certain address where he would explain everything there. So, Alexander got in his car, and drove there- using a GPS of course- and hoped, hoped that things wouldn't go terribly wrong. 

* * *

Alexander had been there waiting outside the door of the apartment for what he assumed was an hour but it most likely was ten minutes. It had been a while since he had last knocked but he wasn't sure if he should knock again just to be safe. After all, how long did it take to answer a door?

He paced back and forth as he waited for the door too open, sometimes stopping to tap his foot on the ground and then go back to pacing. He was about to knock on the door before it opened slightly- just a crevice-, revealing a tall girl with messy slightly long curls, she kinda looked a tiny bit like Thomas- that was if you squinted, it was there but not fully. Who was she? Was she related to him? And if she wasn't then why was Thomas here? What made him go here instead of anywhere else?

The woman cocked her head at him, her nose slightly crinkling as her lip curled. She seemed pissed off at him, must have been a close friend of Thomas's then. "What exactly are you doing here?" She scowled, "And who exactly are you?" Alexander inquired with an arched brow. 

She narrowed his eyes with them, a burning ember hidden behind the chocolate eyes. "Who do you think I am? Thomas's older sister, Mary; I'm pretty sure he told me about you before Hamilton." She answered her voice seething with anger. Everything started to click into place. 

Alexander's mouth fell slightly agape, a small "Oh," leaving his mouth. The door opened all the way this time, light shining from inside and slightly on him as she finally got to see the woman but in more detail. She was tall, very tall- maybe even taller than Thomas himself- she was also wearing a pink robe that wasn't tied revealing a black tank top underneath along with gray shorts as well, she was also wearing gray slippers that seemed to be thrown on in a last-minute effort along with the robe. 

"I'm assuming you want to see my brother?" She asked with an arched brow. Alexander curtly nodded and Mary only sighed, giving him a look that screamed 'I'm so done with this right now' look and stepped out of the way, holding out her arm to direct him to enter the room. "Come on in, before I change my mind," He quickly entered the apartment with Mary shutting and locking the door behind him. She walked ahead of him, signaling him to follow her with the tilt of her head. And he did exactly that. 

They stopped in front of a door- which Alexander assumed was the room Thomas was in- and Mary turned around and gave him a cautious look. "I value the fact that you actually came here to make things right, but I'm gonna tell you _this_. Don't make this situation worse than it already is, don't you dare hurt him or else." Alexander nodded and Mary stepped out of the way so he could enter the room, and he did, Mary closed the door behind him.

Alexander scanned the room, it looked like a normal guest bedroom. A gray bed pressed against the wall while a drawer was on the side of it, a lamp onto the drawer along with a picture frame, there was a bookshelf filled to the brim with books in the room too. And there on the bed sat a mildly upset Thomas, at least they could both relate on what they were feeling. He walked towards the bed and sat on it next to Thomas. "Hey," He said, "Hey," Thomas replied back. 

The tension in the room was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife, not to mention the fact that the silence filling it was even more defeating. There were so many things he wanted to say yet he couldn't say them. Thomas wanted to apologize, he wanted to go back to the past where he didn't have to worry about breaking Martha's promise, he didn't want too, but at the same time, he was faced with a situation where he could break it too. And Alexander just wanted to figure out what was going on. To figure out why he didn't know this sooner, and why exactly he hadn't been told Mary was still in town sooner or later. One of them would have to talk first, and that person was Thomas.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I..." He didn't want to think of the possible ways this could end, whether it was with heartbreak or none at all. It was just too painful to take in at once without a nerve being struck. Why were emotions so painful!? "I don't expect you to forgive me, I... I can understand if you hate me now." Thomas apologized. He expected Alexander to hate him yet he was full of surprises. 

"It's fine Thomas, I know what happened I'm over and done with it now." He wasn't fine though, oh god he wasn't fine with it. He was anything but fine, he was feeling so many emotions that he was practically drowning in them at this point. 

"Alex, it isn't fine! Wh-what I did wasn't fine!' 

"I said it's fine Thomas, I forgiv-"

"But I hurt you!" Thomas loudly sobbed, "I hurt you... I rejected you without explaining why even though you deserved an explanation. I-I made you worry and wait for a response... W-while I hide in my older sister's apartment like a-a coward... How can you for-forgive me? Even af-after everything I've done?..." Thomas lamented tears pouring from his eyes and falling from his cheeks. "Because..." Alexander looked away for him biting his lips to prevent the tears from escaping his eyes. "I... I've done the same thing,"

His vision blurred as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I hurt Eliza when I cheated on her... W-with Maria, I didn't explain w-why but instead made the bi-biggest mistake of my life by publishing what I did in-instead of explaining why I did it to her and cowering behind it like the coward I was..." He took a deep breath to steady himself, "Just like you, I-I know how it feels, we've been in the same situation. But there's some unfairness in this situation." Alexander stated starring Thomas in his eyes. Thomas simply stared at him in confusion.

Alexander took in a deep breath. "Do you wanna marry me, Thomas? Put any promises you made aside and tell me do you wanna marry me?" Alexander coaxed with his head slightly tilting. "Yes... I do," He did, he wanted to marry him. But what would Martha say? The woman who had been married too for so long. The woman who he had made a promise too. The name brought up mixed emotions for him. 

It had been so long since he had felt this way, so long since he'd waken up with another person and now. How long it had been since he had given love a chance? "So then why deny yourself of something you want because of a promise that in the long run is going to hurt you?"

"Because I promised,"

"But your not happy, a promise shouldn't come at the extent of your happiness,"

"That's... That's true,"

"So will you marry me then?"

"I... I... Yes, if a promise has to come at the price of my happiness then I'll... I'll break it," Alexander pulled him into a tight hug letting out a breath he hadn't remembered holding. "I promise, I promise with everything I got you won't regret this I swear," And at that moment it was just them, seeking out comfort in each other in this lonely existence. But that was fine as long as they had each other. 

A knock resonated from the door, Alexander pulled away from the hug, holding Thomas's hand tightly as the two looked at the door. He looked at Thomas and nodded, "You can come in now Mary," Thomas spoke and right after he said that the door opened a crevice, Mary's head peeking out slightly too view the two. "Ya'll going okay now?" She questioned with creased brows. Thomas nodded and Mary let out a sigh of relief, now stepping into full view at the door- she was still wearing the robe but it was tied and had also taken off the slippers. 

"So," She extended out the 'o' in So as she spoke. She leaned against the door frame folding her arms. "I'm planning on making hot chocolate, ya'll want any?" Thomas nodded while Alexander shook his head, Mary quirked her eyebrow at Alexander. "Then what do you want then?" She asked, "Coffee," He answered getting a slight scoff from her. Alexander raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Look, I love coffee as much as the next person but hot chocolate is a _clearly_ superior drink, especially when coffee fails to keep me up when I need to be awake. Also, we don't have coffee so you're getting hot chocolate." Mary disclosed with a shrug. Alexander blinked before letting out a loud groan which made Thomas slightly chuckle. "Anyway," She pushed herself off the door frame and strode towards the two. "can I see the ring? I wanna see what we're working with here," She leaned down slightly raising an eyebrow and looked at Alexander. "You did give him the ring right?" She asked with a puzzled look. 

Alexander looked away and fumbled to pull the box out of his pocket. "Totally, let me just-" Mary snatched the box out of his hand and opened it, slightly cocking her head. She turned her body away from Alexander as he reached out to grab it. "Hey! Give that back it was expensive!" Despite his requests, Mary didn't budge but instead turned towards Thomas with an enigmatic smile. "I'll say just say that I'm a little jealous of this ring Thomas," She handed Thomas the box- which was still open- and watched as Thomas admired the ring. 

Thomas hadn't had time to really look at the ring, to admire it, or to take in its beauty. It was a glimmering magenta color, absolutely breathtaking. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger with his mouth slightly agape. "It's... It's beautiful," He looked towards Alexander with a slight sparkle in his eyes. "I... Thank you, Alexander, just... Thank you," Alexander cupped Thomas's cheek with a grin and leaned in for a gentle kiss. He pulled away moments later resting his head against Thomas's. Mary let out a sigh, yet again reminded of how lonely she was, cause her husband didn't come on the goddamn trip with her. God she fucking wished he was here so she wouldn't be so lonely right now. She walked towards the forward muttering, "I'm going make hot chocolate, don't miss me too much," until she stopped abruptly. 

"And Alexander?" Right, as she was at the doorway she turned her head to look at him with a knowing smile. "Tommy really likes nature, just some advice for the future you might wanna be wary of, cause he enjoys his jogs through nature so get used to that cause he'll most likely drag you along." Alexander looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her, since when did he ask for this information?

"I told you not to call me Tommy! It's Thomas, not Tommy I'm not a child anymore," Thomas keened with a glare. "I know, I know Thomas, but you'll still be my little brother on my heart." Mary beamed, turning away from the two of them. "I'm gonna go make some hot chocolate, be back in a few." She left the room closing the door behind her. 

Alexander turned towards Thomas and raised a brow. "So I'm assuming our honeymoon has something to do with nature?" Thomas nodded, with a tight-lipped smile. "Yep, wouldn't have it any other way,"

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comments :)


End file.
